


family

by pearlselegancies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: - or a fic in which Tony steps back from the avengers, takes care of his interns, and has a family.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	family

"Mr Stark!" Tony turned around as Maddie - one of his interns along with Peter and Harley, came running into the conference room just as he was speaking to the Avengers, clearly disheveled, her daughter Laine balanced on her hip and worry written on her face.

  
"Hey sweet pea what's wrong?" He moved closer to the 19 year old, grabbing the squirmy but otherwise quiet baby from her, one eyebrow raised.

  
Maddie sighed running a hand through her bangs as she responded. "My little brother Liam's in the hospital, he had another bad allergic reaction so I need to go pick him up since my mom is on a bender again."

  
Tony winced knowing all too well what Maddie's mom's benders could encompass. He'd only known the girl for a few short 6 months, but he was well aware of the situation she was in.

  
Maddie was smart - she'd won a scholarship to MIT, but an unexpected pregnancy and her mom's alcoholism had sent her off the track she'd wanted. Now, she was interning at Stark Industries, and also working at a local bookstore.

  
Tony could feel Steve and the others eyes’ on them, so he shifted over placing himself in front of her so Maddie couldn't be seen as clearly. "I'll take little Miss Laine, you grab Liam and I'll get a room ready for him. Or is he staying at your apartment?"

  
Maddie shook her head. "My mom will try to see him if he stays at my apartment. Besides, Pep already said he could stay here." The pink haired girl shrugged.

  
"Using Pepper against me huh? Lainey, your mama doesn’t play fair." Tony chuckled, tickling Laine's stomach with a smile. Maddie smiled back, leaning down to kiss Laine's forehead. "You know it. I'm going to take a cab. I'll be back with Liam later. Bye sweets! Bye Mr Stark!"

  
Maddie dashed out, her ponytail flipping as she ran through the hall, until Tony couldn't see her anymore. Bouncing Laine with one arm, he turned back to the other Avengers, his face schooling itself.

  
Steve had one eyebrow raised and Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What?" Steve motioned to Laine who was happily curled up in Tony's arms. "When did you get a kid? Actually when did you get 3 kids?"

  
This time, Tony didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "First of all, Maddie is a grown woman and an intern not a kid. She's 19 and can take care of herself. She has been since she was like 12. Secondly, Laine is the quietest baby on this planet, so she won't bug you Cap. Thirdly, if anything I have 5 kids not 3, if you count the other two interns."

  
Clint snorted, and Tony leveled a glare at him. "Who knew Tony Stark cared about anyone but himself?"

  
At that, Laine let out a loud raspberry as if she was responding to him. Tony smiled at her. "Exactly Laine. Now back to business."

  
The rest of the meeting went smoothly, Laine staying quiet and occupied with sleeping on Tony's chest. The other Avengers were shocked at how much the baby could sleep. Natasha kept her eyes on Laine, as if she didn't trust her. 

  
Tony thought that that was insane. Laine was barely 6 months old. 

  
"HYDRA has opened new bases all over the world Tony. We have to track them down." Steve's voice was calm despite his obvious fear. Tony understood the feeling. 

  
He bounced Laine as he responded. "If we take HYDRA down, will it be successful? We tried that before, and look at where that got us. I'm sorry Steve but I am not getting involved with this." 

  
Steve protested and Tony did his best to ignore the headache that was coming on. They spent several minutes arguing over it, both Steve and Tony getting frustrated. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce all winced at the surge in volume. Laine was still peacefully sleeping. 

Nearly 30 minutes into their argument, another one of the interns, Peter knocked on the door, with a small smile as he looked at Tony and Laine. 

  
“Hey Mr Stark. Pepper says dinner’s ready.” The 16 year old came into the room, grabbing Laine from a grateful Tony. He loved the 6 month old, but she was getting heavier every day. 

  
“Coming kiddo. Is Mads back with Liam yet?” 

  
“Yeah, he’s not feeling well still, so she said she’ll come downstairs to breastfeed Lainey then go back to check up on Liam. The doctor said that it’ll be a couple hours before he’s feeling 100% better.” Tony nodded, ruffling Peter's curls before kissing Laine's cheek. 

  
"Ok bye you two. I gotta finish up here but I'll be there for dinner in like 10 minutes." Peter nodded, walking out with Laine on his hip. 

  
Tony turned back to the Avengers, not surprised at all by the confused and indignant looks on their faces. Steve looked at Peter as if he couldn't believe the sight. "Who is that?" Natasha asked and Tony rubbed his temples. 

  
"Another intern who you have no right to go searching for. And no, Steve, that is not Laine's father." Steve looked properly chastised. Tony ran a hand over his face. "Ok, I have to go have dinner with my kids or they'll throw a fit. We can continue this ever so fun conversation later." 

  
Without looking back, Tony waved goodbye and walked out of the conference room, making his way down the hallway and into the elevator, then up into his living quarters. 

  
Pepper met him at the doorway, a smile on her face. "Hi honey." Tony said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she led him into the dining area. Rhodey, Happy, and the interns all sat at the table, playfully arguing about God knows what as Tony sat down. 

  
This was his family, as crazy and complicated as it was. He wasn't going to change that for the world. 


End file.
